


[Podfic] Green Glowy Slime

by ffdarkwolf77, sameuspegasus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Interns & Internships, Nerd Peter Parker, Nerd Tony Stark, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Stark Industries, There is no such thing as Endgame, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, but that's a good thing, teacher pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdarkwolf77/pseuds/ffdarkwolf77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus
Summary: Peter gets a phone call from Tony Stark in class. It raises some questions about the exact nature of his Stark Internship.Set after Homecoming and before the photo was taken. You know the one I'm talking about.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	[Podfic] Green Glowy Slime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green Glowy Slime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915211) by [sameuspegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus). 



> We think somebody asked, but we did the wrong one. We're like slightly frustrating genies giving you what you want, but not quite.

[[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3twb1nwjt11mx50/Green_glowy_slime_podfic.mp3/file)] 


End file.
